New York Sins
by Dark-Kushi
Summary: Two vampires tired and bored of their regular life move to the City that Never Sleeps in order to find some excitement. Friendships and relationships are strained by impulsive decisions and pent up frustrations. What happens when a vampire starts dating a human? Let's find out.


Being bored in the city meant one thing to the pair, move out, find a new place and just enjoy life wherever they found themselves able to so that was exactly what was happening. Keith and Shiro were room mates and they had been so for several hundreds of years and they had begun to do everything together a couple years back. They went on hunts together, drank from the same person together, killed together and now they were moving.

They had both been stuffing things into the car, mostly just suitcases with clothes and a few personal items, Shiro's guitar and Keith's consoles, just things typical young adults their age would be in possession of, but just because they've been around for so long they both had every single type of console ever made so packing it all was a motive for a lot of argument between them. Yet when everything was set and done they got in the car and started to drive, music on blast and on their way to New York.

They both decided New York was the best place to go because whenever they were bored so that's where they went because it was impossible to be bored in the city that never sleeps. As they drove down the two listened to music, sang along and of course, argued. Keith was very impulsive and was always thirsty so it was Shiro's job to try and keep him in check, to try and make it so he didn't take more than he needed to get by so their argument was revolving around this for most of the drive.

Keith slammed the door of the car the moment he stepped outside, looking at him like he had just killed someone he cared about. "Why don't you ever let me do anything I want!?" He asked, irritated that Shiro wouldn't let him go hunting.

"For fuck's sake, Keith! We have bigger priorities at this moment, we don't have a fucking place to crash in!" The older man yelled out from inside the car. It wasn't difficult for them to find a place, vampires had a large set of powers and mind control was one, you could will people to do whatever you wanted them to and getting an apartment wouldn't take long at all but it was best to get one first before they went hunting which was something Keith didn't seem to understand.

Growling he shook his head, "No, fuck it! I'm going. I'll find you later." He huffed and turned his back starting to walk into the alley in front of them and dashed away the moment he was far enough in that people wouldn't see him. In anger Shiro punched the steering wheel and let out a nervous growl. The hard work was always left to for him and he knew he'd end up getting shit for wherever he picks to live because it would never be live up to for Keith's high standards.

Shiro went on his way, now unable to find Keith in this giant city he did the next best thing and went to search for a home for them. It took a long while of going around the city, getting to know the areas and seeing where they'd most fit in and it was obviously down-town. There was a better night life there and night time was the best time to go around and find food and more. Shiro found an apartment that was good, it had three rooms in which two were bedrooms and one was a home office which would probably come in handy at some point in their lives. The people who lived there were two room mates and he managed to compel them that this place wasn't what they wanted and to find a new place, which didn't take much convincing because it seemed like they were about ready to move out anyway. The furniture stayed and so did all the alcohol which he needed after all of Keith's acting up.

Shiro brought in their bags and set up their rooms, plugging all the gaming systems into the TV, setting his clothes in the closet of his room and doing the same for his room mate just so he could keep his mind busy and away from the fact that Keith could probably be sucking the life of some poor soul out there, ruining the plan they've had for feeding for the past couple years. The fact that that was a possibility angered the older of the two and made him question Keith's irresponsibility, his lack of respect for how things have been going on every other day for most of their lives together just irritated him beyond compare.

There was nothing to be done about it though, thins were as they were and as he was unpacking the last box of their things the smaller, thinner male came inside the apartment, it was no trouble finding Shiro, his scent was so unique and distinct that they never lost track of one another. "Hey, how was your… You've been busy." The younger man said with a small smile on his lips as he looked around the apartment to see the furniture the previous owners had, it was nice and comfortable look though the smirk on his lips quickly went away as he looked up to see Shiro's face. He had obviously fucked up earlier.

"Hey before you start to complain about wh-"

"Seriously shut up, I'm not in the mood." He instantly answered and looked away, walking out of the living room and towards the bedroom he'd picked for himself, he figured Keith could finish unpacking the last box without his help. Moments later he emerged from his room, changed from the t-shirt and jeans he'd been wearing and changing into a pair of dark, slim fit jeans, his usual black, doc. Martens, a white t-shirt that was a little snug and a leather jacket, "you get to do your shit it's time for me to do mine." Were the only words spoken before he left the house, slamming the door behind him and leaving Keith alone and confused in the middle of the apartment.

The younger man had been a little more than confused, he knew that he messed up earlier but he was thirsty and he needed to feed, it had been longer than a day and even if they did have an arrangement of when they'd feed or not he still hard a larger thirst that Shiro and he got restless, albeit this was the first time they'd ever gotten upset at one another over it.

To try and push the negativity away he busied himself with his consoles, playing game after game as he got bored with one and then the next, irritated at the fact that Shiro seemed to be gone for longer than a couple hours, it wasn't like him to act restless so it worried him and he found himself going out again to try and find him. He followed his scent all the way to a dingy old bar, it seemed like one that an old-school biker gang would come to, there were several biked parked outside in a perfect line up, large guys with leather vests, beards and bandannas, smoking outside with raspy tough laughs. If he wasn't a supernatural being Keith would have steered clear from this place but he needed to find Shiro and talk to him, they were friends and room mates and they couldn't let something like this get in the way of their relationship, it was one mistake and he did feel a little guilty about it.

Walking inside the bar he couldn't help but roll his eyes, the smell of tobacco mixed with the leather of the booth seats, whiskey and beer. There was a large pool table at the centre that had a group of men around, some betting on the game, others just watching and laughing with friends, at the booths were several different people, some look like they practically lived in the bar some looked just as uncomfortable as Keith felt but at the bar is where he found Shiro, glass of scotch in one hand and his other hand was holding on to someone else's, his eyes trailed up and found that the hand belonged to a beautiful blond which seemed to be having the time of her life, laughing and clinging on to his room mate as if she was a magnet and he was metal. It was awful./p

She didn't look like she'd be his type too which made him just believe that Shiro wanted to feed, maybe that's what he'd gotten so angry, they usually fed together and he just pulled away to do things on his own, he went to find his own prey and didn't share with Shiro, that made sense.

He took a seat on the empty stool by the larger male and smiled at him, "Hi.." He whispered out, almost scared of the reply or lack of reply he'd be getting from him.

Shiro glanced over when he heard the voice and looked at him for a split second before whispering back, "Hi…" and quickly turning his attention back to the woman, making a quick joke and getting her to laugh. It wasn't an impressive joke and Keith rolled his eyes, how couple people fall for such lines? What was so interesting about making a bad joke, w quick wink, it was simply the fault of the alcohol and that's what he wanted to keep believing, for the sake in his already minimal fate in the humans.

It had been over an hour since he'd been here and Shiro barely spoke to him and also didn't make an attempt to take the woman to the back and drink from here, he was getting annoyed so he bumped his knee with Shiro's, making puppy dog eyes when he looked at him, about ready to complain. "Come on... please? It'll be day soon and we're still here." He said in barely below a whisper, looking at the empty bottle of beer in front of him.

Shiro looked at the time on his phone and sighed with a small nod, whispering something in the woman's ear which made her giggle before he got up and made his way to the door, which left Keith confused. Getting up and following him out he found himself forced to jog a little to catch up with Shiro. "Wait what was that about? You didn't feed." He expressed his confusion, looking at Shiro with a curious look on his face.

"No one ever said I wanted to feed off her. She was nice, I wanted to speak to someone who'd actually listen to me for once." Were the last words Shiro spoke to Keith that day. They both went home, Shiro strait to his room, closing the blinds and the curtains to keep the sunlight out the next morning. Keith did the same but whereas Shiro slept soundly he was staring up at the ceiling all night, one thought circling his mind over and over again:

What did he see in her?


End file.
